imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagine Song Contest 17
Dublin, Ireland |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "A Bar in Amsterdam" Katzenjammer |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 16 file:ISC_Mini.png 18 ►}} ISC #17 was the seventeenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 26th May. 52 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Dublin is the capital and most populous city of Ireland. The English name for the city is derived from the Irish name Dubhlinn, meaning "black pool". Dublin is situated in the province of Leinster near the midpoint of Ireland's east coast, at the mouth of the River Liffey and the centre of the Dublin Region. Founded as a Viking settlement, it evolved into the Kingdom of Dublin and became the island's principal city following the Norman invasion. The city expanded rapidly from the 17th century; it was briefly the second largest city in the British Empire and the fifth largest in Europe. Dublin entered a period of stagnation following the Act of Union of 1800, but it remained the economic centre for most of the island. Following the partition of Ireland in 1922, the new parliament, the Oireachtas, was located in Leinster House. Dublin became the capital of the Irish Free State and later the Republic of Ireland. Participants 'Returning artists' Annalisa previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Italy. Arash previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Azerbaijan. El Sueño de Morfeo previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of Andorra. Eva Boto previously participated in the third and eighth edition as a representative of Slovenia. Leslie previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Monaco. Loreen previously participated in the eighth and eleventh edition as a representative of Morocco and Turkey. Milan Stanković previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Serbia. Nabiha previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Gambia. P!nk previously participated in the ninth, twelfth and fourteenth edition as a representative of Ireland and Lithuania. Saint Lu previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of Austria. The Script previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Ireland. Sean Paul previously participated in the second and sixth edition as a representative of Jamaica. Sharon Doorson previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Suriname. will.i.am previously participated in the seventh and fourteenth edition as a representative of Ireland and Malta. Disqualifications In the second semi final, China was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if China did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the second semi final, El Salvador was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If El Salvador did vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 17 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 17 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 17 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions